


Are you in there?

by moondoor_majesty



Category: Mythos (Radio), The Shadow Over Innsmouth (BBC Radio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoor_majesty/pseuds/moondoor_majesty
Summary: Short scene set during episode 8 and just slightly after the end of bonus ep #2 of The Shadow Over Innsmouth. In which Parker finds herself doing something a bit rash - but rewarding.
Relationships: Mary Lairre/Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	Are you in there?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for THAT REVEAL, of course!!!
> 
> (I totally had a hunch about that... amongst many random theories I had, in re: Eleanor Peck and Mary Lairre.)

“Oh, for fuck’s sake...”

Something breaks, within Parker, shortly after ‘Eleanor’ and Kennedy’s call.

Something that has her reaching to caress Mary’s face – brushing her fingers across her cheek, then twisting into her hair. She still _feels_ like herself. Reacts the same way Mary would, too. Even more so, when Parker kisses her – right there, in the middle of the cottage kitchen.

Alright, there’s a little hesitation. A second’s shock, somewhere in the ‘Eleanor Peck’ persona. As if curious why this peculiar woman she’s only just met has taken such a sudden interest. Right now, of all times.

When Eleanor... or Mary... or whoever she thinks she is... starts kissing her back, Parker does wonder. Maybe Eleanor’s into her as well, and up for an impromptu romance? Who knows? Stranger things do happen.

She doesn’t want to get too hopeful. Despite how good it is, finally getting to kiss her, again. Getting to feel her lips, her tongue... the roam of her hands, too, as they seek her out.

 _Please be you..._ Parker thinks, feeling that last gentle graze of teeth across her bottom lip, before the kiss breaks. _Please... come back to me._

“Parker?” She stares, like someone either sobering up very quickly, or coming out of some long hypnotic trance. Unsure of her surroundings. Yet, there’s recognition in her eyes, for once. Those striking blue eyes, _finally_ looking at Parker like she really sees her. Even if she is a bit disorientated. Hopefully, it’s only a bit. Parker really doesn’t have time to deal with _a_ _confused_ _ghost_ , on top of all else.

“I need you, alright?” Parker tries to explain, quickly – despite thinking that the sentiment of it sounds rather too desperate and attached for her own current persona. “If shit goes really bad, like it probably will, I need Mary Lairre. Not some professor of historical... whatever. I need someone who actually knows what they’re doing.”

She also needs... well, _Mary_ , her girlfriend. For reasons as utterly stupid as ‘if the world does in fact end, tonight, I’d like to spend possibly one minute of it with you, _as you_ ’. But those are things Parker... especially, ‘last-name-only, mysterious super-spy’ Parker would never say.

She knows she’s already risking it enough, bringing Lairre out of her cover prematurely.

“I... should still pretend to be her, though? In front of Kennedy?”

“Safe bet – yes?” Parker thinks they should still keep up the ruse. There’s enough madness going on, as it is.

“I can do that.” The slightly taller woman before her assures. Then rakes a hand back through her hair, gathering her thoughts. Trying to process what must be a complete _soup_ of memories. Or like two entirely different flavored cans of soup, poured together. “How do you do this, all the time?”

“Change personalities?”

“While staying even close to sane?”

“Secret is – I’m not,” Parker tells her, just before pressing her lips to Lairre’s, again. As if the action might center her. Or, also, just because Parker wants to. “Take a minute. It can feel a bit strange, the first time. Failing that, just act smug and rambly. It’s not too far off from your normal personality.”

“Explain why I like you, again? Think I’ve forgotten...” Lairre makes an insulted face. Without budging from her spot in Parker’s arms.

 _I’ve missed you, so much_. Parker also doesn’t say, to the woman she hasn’t properly seen for so long. Just, takes a moment to enjoy the feel of her, before they have to get back to business. 

They can do this.

And, if the world doesn’t end, they are _so_ having a year’s worth of reunion sex, tonight.


End file.
